The remediation of contaminated waste sites (e.g., manufactured gas plant (MPG) remediation) involves such conventional techniques as excavation and off-site disposal of wastes, chemical fixation, soil washing, in-situ thermal treatment, incineration of excavated soil and other technologies. In some instances, a large temporary building, resembling a large tent, is erected over a first area of the site, and clean-up activities are carried out inside the tent to contain fugitive air emissions. The size of the tent-like building can vary, e.g., from 20-40 meters or more wide and 20-60 meters or more long. After clean-up of the first area is finished, the tent is disassembled, moved to a second area of the site, and re-assembled so that clean-up can continue. This procedure is repeated until all areas of the site have been remediated. The process of disassembling the temporary building, moving it from one site area to another, and then re-assembling the building, is time-consuming, typically taking six or seven weeks. As a result, completion of the clean-up is delayed. Moreover, resources on the site, such as remediation equipment and personnel, consulting personnel, and air monitoring equipment and personnel, remain largely idle during the delay, which unavoidably increases overhead costs.
There is a need, therefore, for a more efficient way to move large temporary buildings.